


Every Universe

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskild is the Mom Friend, Evak - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sickfic, Sleep, nose boops
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: Впервые за долгое время Эвен заболел и теперь переживает, что все его ненавидят. На этот раз Исаку придется о нем позаботиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899999) by [boxesofflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers), [Eeyoreneedsahug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug). 



> Перевод также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5050992

\- Исак, - голос Эвена нарушил уютную тишину комнаты. Парень лишь промычал в ответ, не открывая глаз. Эвен нежно прикоснулся к его щеке, словно боясь, что он разобьется, как хрустальная фигурка. – Исак, проснись.

На этот раз тот открыл глаза, щурясь и сонно улыбаясь. Это было таким облегчением – видеть эту радостную улыбку в сантиметрах от себя, что у Эвена практически закружилась голова. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной части лица своего парня – глаза жадно осматривали каждый сантиметр.

\- Ммм? - В комнате было так темно, что он почти ничего не видел, наверняка, было уже очень поздно. Он не мог вспомнить, как он уснул, но и не мог сказать, как давно он проснулся. Все что он знал – он хотел услышать голос Исака. - Ты в порядке?

Этот вопрос вернул Эвена к причине, по которой он разбудил парня. Его накрыла волна тошноты, и он с трудом подавил стон. Он чувствовал себя просто ужасно, он замерз и никак не мог восстановить дыхание.

Эвен знал, что он должен быть сильным, должен тусить на вечеринках и ходить в гости, должен убеждать мир, что он – уверенный в себе парень, и все в порядке. Но он не мог. Не сейчас. Он так устал. Устал говорить всем, что все в порядке, когда на самом деле он даже не мог нормально дышать, и ему было так жутко холодно…

Он не понимал, что происходит, ведь на этот раз он все сделал правильно. Он пил все свои лекарства, он заставлял себя есть, каждое утро вытаскивал себя из постели. Ему пришлось помириться с Соней, Исаком, Эммой - список его ошибок и необходимых извинений можно было долго продолжать. И все-таки что-то было не так.

Должно быть, у него очередной эпизод. Другого объяснения не было. Примерно так он себя чувствовал в плохие моменты, вот только на этот раз все было хуже. Гораздо хуже. Его желудок снова взбунтовался, и Эвен еще сильнее сжался в комочек.

\- Нет, - наконец прошептал он, и Исак нахмурился, улыбка исчезла с его лица. Эвен тут же пожалел, что вообще раскрыл рот. Он и так постоянно тревожит парня, он не может продолжать красть еще и эти нежные моменты.

\- Что не так? – Эвен сильнее обхватил руками живот, чувствуя очередную волну дрожи. Он ненавидел себя за то, что Исак выглядит напуганным и встревоженным из-за него. Он зажмурился и вздрогнул, когда его парень провел рукой по его мокрым от пота волосам. – Ну же, Эвен.

\- Я не знаю, я не... Я… - Старший парень не мог выдавить ни слова, он готов был расплакаться. Исак поцеловал его в щеку. Эвен не понимал, почему его губы такие ледяные.

\- Все в порядке. Просто оставайся здесь, ладно? – Матрас шевельнулся, когда Исак встал. Эвен заставил себя открыть глаза и всхлипнул. Его затуманенный разум решил, что его бросили, и юноша хотел бы, чтобы его мозг заткнулся.

\- Исак? – позвал он дрожащим голосом и зажмурился от яркого света из холла, когда дверь резко отрылась. В голове начало болезненно пульсировать. Ему никто не ответил.

\- Эй, Эскильд… Любовный Гуру, - услышал Эвен приглушенный голос Исака. – Сделаешь для меня немного горячего шоколада?

Ему что-то тихо ответили, затем послышалось шлепанье босых ног по полу. Вспыхнула лампа, и Эвен, наконец, четко увидел Исака. Тот все еще выглядел взволнованным, и это заставило желудок Эвена болезненно сжаться.

\- Все хорошо. Скажи мне, что случилось?

Было что-то необычное в том, как собранно выглядел его парень, по крайней мере, для Найшейма. И все равно, он не хотел все взваливать на Исака. Вовсе не потому, что не доверял ему, а потому что не хотел быть обузой. Он знал, что если с ним будет слишком много хлопот, если он будет слишком требовательным и слишком слабым, то Исак сдастся, и Эвен потеряет самое лучшее, что у него когда-либо было. Кроме того, из них двоих Эвен сильнее. Он старше. Он не должен дать его идиотскому психическому расстройству забрать у него его лучшую часть жизни.

Но, даже зная все это, он не мог остановиться.

\- Я нехорошо себя чувствую, - Исак прижал ладонь к его лбу, и Эвен заплакал. От этого голова и горло разболелись еще сильнее, но боль не могла перекрыть чувство облегчения, когда он почувствовал себя в объятиях Исака. Он впервые ощутил, как посреди его бесконечности появилась полоска тепла. Исак осторожно стер дорожки слез со щек Эвена, опустившись на колени рядом с постелью, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с любимым.

\- Все в порядке, - произнес он, наклонившись вперед и соприкоснувшись с ним носами. Найшейм не смог сдержать смешок, и Исак улыбнулся, оставив несколько поцелуев на его скуле. – Ты будешь в порядке.

Из-за двери послышался голос Эскильда, и Вальтерсен поднялся на ноги, прошептав «Я сейчас вернусь». Эвен смотрел на него, не мигая, стараясь правильно дышать; каждый вздох вонзался в его легкие. Обычно, ему не было настолько плохо.

\- Я добавил взбитых сливок, я ведь правильно сделал? О да, я молодец, - сказал Эскильд сквозь дверь. Исак вздохнул и открыл ее.

\- Спасибо, Эс…

\- Неа, - оборвал его тот.

\- Любовный Гуру, - сдался парень.

Сосед заглянул в темную комнату через его плечо и тихим голосом спросил:

\- Что происходит?

Исак переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно теребя край футболки.

\- Кажется, у Эвена грипп, точно не уверен.

Глаза болели, и он держал их прикрытыми, но при этих словах резко распахнул. Грипп? Не депрессивный эпизод? Бессмыслица какая-то. Эвен не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз болел, обычно он чувствовал жуткую усталость во время его эпизодов. Этот был особенно отвратителен, но он был однозначно уверен, что это не грипп или что-то подобное.

\- Это может быть что-то и похуже. Хотя, я думаю, он просто заболел, - продолжал Исак. Эскильд легко засмеялся, отодвинул Исака и прошел в комнату, неся кружку с какао. Он приложил ладонь к голове лежащего парня.

\- Что ж, твой бойфренд определенно горяч, - ухмыльнулся он. – Но ты точно должен дать ему воды, аспирина или что-то в этом роде. У него жар, - Исак закатил глаза, а потом обеспокоенно посмотрел на Эвена.

\- Ты не мог бы… - Эскильд встал, не дослушав.

\- Я схожу. Могу посмотреть, может, у Линн что-то есть, - его голос снова стал очень тихим, как будто он пытался, чтобы Эвен его не услышал.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул младший.

\- Без проблем. Что угодно для малыша Иисуса и его мальчика. Можете брать любую еду с моей полки в холодильнике. И с полки Линн тоже. Только не говорите ей, что это я вам разрешил. – Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой Эвену, прежде чем выйти в коридор.

Исак улыбнулся, постоял мгновение у двери и вернулся к парню. Он заставил того принять полусидячее положение и опереться спиной на стену, несмотря на то, что Эвен был заметно выше него, а его тело сейчас было совершенно безвольным. Исак устроился на кровати рядом с ним и вручил ему кружку с горячим шоколадом. Он аккуратно приобнял любимого за плечи и заботливо провел рукой по спутанным волосам.

Горячая жидкость обжигала горло, но Найшейм постарался выпить как можно больше, пока новая волна тошноты не заставила его передумать. Исак забрал кружку, поставил ее на пол со своей стороны кровати и уложил Эвена по подушки. Тот все еще дрожал, живот крутило, грудь сжимало, но он чувствовал себя немного лучше благодаря запаху простыней Исака и ощущению его мягких прикосновений.

Его хватило лишь на то, что бы почувствовать пару поцелуев и то, как его парень укрывает одеялом. Затем усталость взяла над ним вверх, и он отключился.

Ему показалось, что прошло всего две минуты, когда он очнулся весь в поту и с противным ощущение дрожи по всему телу.

Исак все еще лежал рядом, но теперь рыжий свет уличного фонаря освещал бутылку воды и пачку крекеров на прикроватной тумбочке. Он потянулся за водой, и Исак недовольно заворчал. Эвен замер, подождав, пока тот снова не заснет и снова зашевелился. Он свесил ноги с кровати, мир вокруг него закружился, и он закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда тошнота пройдет.

Держа дрожащими руками бутылку, он сделал несколько глотков и поставил ее на место. Пару минут он сидел, поставив локти на колени и низко опустив голову. Парень достал телефон и отправил сообщение в общей диалог с родителями и сестрой.

_«04:42_

_Я у Исака. Не переживайте. Чувствую себя не очень. Снова останусь тут. Буду на связи._ _< 3 _ _Не волнуйтесь»._

 

Он подозревал, что либо Эскильд (который клялся, что номера семьи Найшеймов не стоят у него на быстром наборе), либо Исак (который претендовал на роль любимого сына всего лишь после двух встреч) уже связались как минимум с одним из них. Но он знал, что совершил ошибку, уйдя тогда в самоволку без связи, и не хотел, чтобы его семья снова переживала и обзванивала все больницы и полицейские участки.

Он слышал, как Исак пошевелился, и надеялся, что не разбудил его снова. Ему и так было паршиво оттого, что уже испортил ему всю ночь, а на часах всего лишь 5 утра. Сегодня воскресенье, им никуда не надо идти, и Эвен не хотел, чтобы Исак не выспался из-за его «простуды». Он будет в порядке, по крайней мере, он убеждал себя в этом. Так что не стоит разрушать выходные парня из-за какой-то тупой головной боли. Или боли в животе. Или лихорадки.

Его футболка была насквозь мокрой от пота и неприятно липла к телу, и Эвен решил сходить в душ, чтобы лишний раз не мешать Исаку спать. Однако когда он поднялся, его сильно повело, и ему пришлось уцепиться за стену, пока в глазах не прояснилось и черные точки не исчезли. В груди горело, и ему было очень жарко, но он решил, что после душа ему должно стать гораздо легче. Он попытался выйти из комнаты, но колени предательски дрожали, и он с трудом смог добраться только до двери ванной, когда услышал чей-то голос.

 - Привет. Фигово выглядишь, - Линн стояла у входа в свою комнату с чашкой попкорна и зарядкой от ноутбука. Эвен с удивлением моргнул. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Линн сама выходила из комнаты, только если Эскильд вытаскивал ее оттуда против ее воли. Он уже был достаточно потерян в пространстве и без этого открытия, так что его ответ стал еще менее выразительным.

\- Ээээмм… - выдавил он, схватившись за косяк, внезапно снова почувствовав слабость.

\- Исак! Тут твой парень в коридоре собрался помирать! -  неожиданно заорала Линн, и это настолько застало Эвена врасплох, что он закашлялся, практически потеряв опору. Он услышал грохот и поток громких проклятий, а когда поднял голову, увидел Исака, вывалившегося в холл.

\- Эвен! Что ты творишь? – тот медленно съехал по стене на пол, и парень подхватил его под руку, пытаясь поднять. – Ты решил, что это классная идея?

\- Жарко. – Исак сдался и сел на пол рядом с ним.

\- Я знаю. Слушай, это нормально. Тебе придется мне довериться. – Эвен взял его ладонь в свою руку и переплел пальцы. Исак посмотрел вверх и смущенно улыбнулся Линн. Кажется, она поняла намек, скрывшись в своей комнате, оставляя парней в тишине коридора.

\- Я не… - Эвен вздохнул и с трудом сглотнул. – Я не хотел тебя будить.

Исак практически засмеялся, смотря на него с удивлением и беспокойством. Он убрал волосы с влажного лба Эвена и заправил их за ухо и нежно поцеловал его в висок.

\- Почему? Я настолько ужасен? – Эвен наклонился вперед и прижался лбом ко лбу парня, их носы соприкоснулись. Все, чего он хотел в этот момент – это быть с ним рядом и не говорить ни слова. Но он знал, что ему придется объяснить свой идиотский поступок, хочет он того или нет.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня возненавидел. Знаешь, именно так это и происходит. Сначала все хорошо, приятно заботиться о ком-то, а потом ты начинаешь это ненавидеть. Я не могу… - Он практически подавился словами, закашлявшись. – Я не могу этого допустить. Только не с нами.

Эвен закрыл глаза, растворяясь в чувстве близости со своим парнем.

\- Я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.

Взяв его руки в свои, Исак начал целовать костяшки его пальцев. Его губы были такими прохладными по сравнению с горячей кожей Эвана, что тот приблизился в поиске облегчения.

\- Ничто, слышишь, ничто не может заставить меня разлюбить тебя. Ты можешь будить меня … хоть миллион раз. Каждую ночь.

\- В каждой вселенной?

\- В каждой вселенной.


End file.
